Stuart
|image = File:stuartmin.png |caption = Stuart in Despicable Me |eyecolor = Brown |occupation = Henchmen |ally = *Minions *Gru *Dr. Nefario *Margo *Edith *Agnes |enemy = *Vector *Eduardo |appearances = Despicable Me Despicable Me 2 |voicedby = Pierre Coffin}} History '''Stuart' is a minion that appeared in Despicable Me and Despicable Me 2. Appearance He is one-eyed minion with combed hair. In Despicable Me 2, he is seen dressing as a girl during Gru's undercover mission with his partner, Lucy. Personality Plot Despicable Me Stuart and Jerry were asked by Gru to watch the girls and keep them away from him. Despicable Me 2 Stuart, alongside Tom, are first shown cleaning up from Agnes' party but after seeing Gru be taken by Lucy, they chase after her. Stuart also notice that Silas Ramsbottom has a last name sounding like butt in the end, this leads to Stuart and Tom to burst into laughter then Silas said: "Hilarious..' after seeing the two laughing because of his name. Stuart is present along with Dave when Gru works undercover as the owner of a cupcake shop in The Paradise Shopping Mall. As a disguise he is dressed as a girl. Then he was with Dave, Kevin, Jerry and Carl having an Ice Cream Party then gru arrived and asked Kevin and Jerry to watch his girls then ask him and Dave to come with him. When Gru and Lucy are investigating Eduardo's restaurant Salsa & Salsa, Stuart is waiting by the car outside together with Dave. When Dave gets the call from Gru to rescue him and Lucy, Dave acts right away, crashing through the malls entrance (Dave is the one steering the car and Stuart pushing the accelerator), Dave and Stuart miss to pull over for Gru and Lucy twice but saving them in time before Eduardo caught them. Lucy opens the car door and is greeted by Dave and Stuart, who seems to have a crush on her as well, showing when he pushing the accelerator when he sees her. It is possible that Stuart is the minion Gru is practising with, when he wants to ask Lucy out on a date. After Dr. Nefario tells Gru that Eduardo have kidnapped Lucy, Gru have to choose those minions who are not kidnapped yet, which is Stuart and Dave, who are at the moment middle of a video game. Gru disguises Stuart and Dave in purple paint to escort his "captured" self into Eduardo's compound in a rescue attempt. However, the plan has failed due to Dave ruining his own disguise (by attempting to communicate with the Evil Minions). When they are surrounded by those evil minions, Dr. Nefario along with the girls arrived to the scene and fire antidote at the evil minions to revert them into normal minions. He appears at the end for the trailer for the upcoming Minions movie along with Kevin and Bob. Trivia *He is one of the few minions who weren't kidnapped by Edurado *He and Dave both had a crush on Lucy Wilde and both sang I Swear being one of the minions who sang that song Gallery Stuart.jpg|Poppadom? DESPICABLE-ME-2-Stuart-The-Minion-Poster.jpg|Minion Stuart Nope.png|Eh...Nope! stuart vroom vroom.jpg|Vroom Vroom 1044204 10151495615557592 1564307523 n.jpg|Stuart as Lucy Wilde. Stuartt.jpeg|Stuart Haha.png Roar.jpeg Category:Gru's Minions Category:Characters Category:Notable Minions Category:Underwear (I Swear) Singer